Carnage in Konoha
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Naruto becomes Carnage, how will Konoha take it? summary sucks I know Insane naruto dark naruto NarutoxFem.KyubbixHinataxAyame and maybe more in future rated M for well Carnage being Carnage.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, BeastOfTruth here! This is going to be one of my first Naruto crossovers. This little plot bunny popped into my head when I was going through Naruto/Spider-Man stories, and I saw a lot about Naruto getting the Venom symbiote but almost nothing on Carnage. So I went "What the hell, I'll make a story were Naruto has Carnage and is dark!" so here we go. Let's go wild!**

**BeastOfTruth Presents**

** Carnage in Konoha**

** WARNING! (READ THIS!)**

** There will be a point of attempted rape, but don't worry. Nothing will happen, I just put because it fit in my mind. If you don't like it, tell me in the comments or send me a PM, and if I get enough people against it, I'll take it down.**

Chapter 1: My name is…?

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi, looked out his window and saw the lights of the celebration of the downfall of the Kyuubi. "Seems the party has start, I should move before they get too drunk." Naruto thought as he started to leave his nearly empty apartment complex. Every year, on October 10, the villagers would get drunk and attempt to kill him. He never knew why but he learned at an early age it was better to leave until the day was over. As he started to leave the village, he avoided the main roads, as all of the villagers stayed there for the celebration. After he left he went into the surrounding forest, unknowingly going into the Forest of Death. As he walking inspecting in awe at the huge trees, he never felt the presence slowly moving behind him. He suddenly heard a twig snap and turned, what he did not expect was something to tackle him and force its way down every pore of his body. At first he felt at peace like the thing belonged in his body, then the pain came. It felt like something was tearing his body apart then fixing it. The pain eventually became too much for his little six year old body to take. As he started to black out, he thought "I don't want to die!" A dark, almost insane, voice seemed to call out "Oh no, little buddy of mine, you won't die. The rest of these pathetic little insects will though, and then, they will know the meaning of pain!" Naruto would have been terrified to death of the voice, if he hadn't blacked out at that moment.

**Naruto's mindscape**

There aren't a lot of things the Kyuubi is afraid of, but what's happening right now has to one of them. He looked around worried as the pipes around his cage started to rust and the water turned to muck. His container's mind was slipping to madness. The Kyuubi did not know what would happen to him, when he fell onto full insanity, but she did not want to find out. He was trying everything he could to save his container's mind but something was blocking him. "Will you stop being such a bitch and die already? You're making this body take over a pain in my ass!" The Kyuubi looked for the source of the voice until he found it standing right outside his cage. **"You!? I thought your kind was gone from this world?"** The figure just gave an insane toothy smile. "Oh, it's harder to kill us then you then you thought Foxy, now back to the topic, please die." Blood red tendrils made there way to the Kyuubi, but would burn up once they touched him, and the Kyuubi tried to fix the damage that's being done to Naruto's mind, but his chakra was being blocked. This continued for a couple hours until the Kyuubi decided to speak. ** "This is useless. We can not find a way to control like this." ** The figure once again showed a toothy smile. "I think, I thought of a plan that would befit us both, Foxy" The Kyuubi looked at the figure with curiosity. **"I'm listening."**

Three Days later

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was worried. For three days, no one has seen hind or hair of Naruto. This was a reason to be worried. As the closest thing Naruto will ever call a grandfather, he was practically worrying himself sick. He sent Anbu searching all around the village and forest just hoping to find Naruto. He wasn't even in the mood to read his favorite little orange book. "I'm too old for this shit." He thought as a dog faced anbu appeared in front of him. "Sir, we have found Uzumaki Naruto and now have him in custody." Hiruzen visibly relaxed and sighed. "Thanks, Dog, now take me to him." Dog slowly looked away, not wanting to face to hokage when giving him the news. "Sir, that's not a good idea. Something happened to him…. Something odd." The Hokage suddenly became serious and looked hard at him. "Take me to him and tell me the story on the way."

Thirty minutes ago

Naruto walked through the front gate in a complete daze, just walking. He contained to walk until he heard a sound and moved toward it.

Mikoto Uchiha was having a good day, she got to play with her sons and go shopping, and then she ran into Sasuke's teacher, Mizuki. He had some other men with him that she did not recognize, but she followed them when he told her that he wished to discuss Sasuke's grades. That's when things when downhill. She followed them in an alleyway, and then she was hit in the neck with a senbon laced with a paralyzing agent. She fell to the ground, and looked up at Mizuki. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this, huh? It's simple really, my lord Orochimaru, is looking for a Sharingan to help in his quest for immortality. So as his servant, I'm going help him." " Yo, Boss, do you think Orochimaru would mind if we had fun with her first?" Mizuki gave a small grin. "No, I don't think he would. This bitch needs to be put in her place anyways." The two men leered at her as they started to take off her clothes. Mikoto tried to fight them, but the poison was to strong. She closed her eyes, and prayed that someone will come save her. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Everyone turned to see Naruto with his fists clenched. Mikoto looked up to the heavens, thanking them that someone came, but also wishing that it was someone else. "Hey, it's the demon brat." Mizuki broke into a full grin. "It's okay, I can handle this." He turned to Naruto. "Want to know why the village hates you? It's because YOU'RE THE KYUUBI! YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE SIX YEARS AGO!" Naruto looked pale. "No….no…..NO!" As Naruto came across the realization, a red type suit seemed to cover him. Then he went silent. It was quiet for two minutes, which gave everyone enough time to study Naruto's new look. It was blood-red everywhere except for a space in front of the eyes that was white. Naruto's hands became blood red claws, and his teeth became yellow and elongated. Two things scared everyone about the suit. One, it seems like the suit and Naruto were the same being! And two, it was like the suit was alive! Tendrils were wavering about in the back of the suit giving it a ghost like feel. The silence was finally broken by Naruto, who was chuckling darkly. Mizuki was going to taunt him some more, but he felt something pierce his torso. He looked down and saw a blood red spear coming out of Naruto's suit and into him. Mizuki fell down dead, as the spear retraced into the suit. "Mizuki!" His two companions started to draw weapons, but they did not get far. The now costumed Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them. He cut off one's head with a blood read sword coming out of his suits forearm, and torn out the others throat with his claws. Mikoto looked freighted as he turned and made his toward her. She tried to turn away, but stopped when a U-shaped bladed projectile hit a wall inches from her face. She saw that all the weapons he used were the same color as his suit. "His suit is making the weapons!" He proved this thought when he brought out another blood red blade and held it above her face. He was about to bring it down on her, but an Anbu with gravity defying gray hair appeared behind him and electrocuted him, knocking him out.

Present

"That seems like quite the story."

The Anbu nodded." Lady Uchiha has been taken home and a report filed. He's in here, Sir." They stopped in front of a dark cell, protected with seals so things can go in but not out. The hokage looked in from a safe distance. "Naruto, my boy, you ok?" someone, or something, breathed out. "Naruto is gone. Now there's only…" a red blur made its way from the cell only to be stopped by the barrier "CARNAGE!" Carnage kept hitting the barrier with his bladed weapons and fists but could not break through. A tear rolled down the hokage's face, knowing that he failed Naruto. "Please." The Anbu looked at the hokage. "Please, make sure he's comfortable and gets some type of peace here." The Anbu nodded. "Yes, it will be done." The hokage then walked away, crying at every step as he heard Carnage swore and demand to be let out, reminding him that it was his fault that Naruto was now an empty shell of his old self.

**Wow, this took a bit of time to write, but I'm happy about it.**

**So far in my mind, it's looking like it will be a NaruHina story, but might change if people ask for someone and it fits with a good reason, or I just want to. **

**P.S NO NARUSAKU! OR MALE ON MALE. I'm ok if you write it, but I'm not**

**Please review!**

**Next: "will you be my friend?"**


	2. Chapter 2 Carnage,will you be my friend?

Carnage, will you be my friend?

**Wow, I did not know people would like this. I feel happy that this is being liked **

**Now then, let me answer to that reviews**

**MarTinez9: Thanks for being the first to give me a helpful review! For that, here's a cookie. Now then, I will be taking a couple of your suggestions but not all of them. I will add Ino( you'll find out later), Fem Haku ( once again, you'll find out later, aren't I being a secretive bastard ****), and Temari( no reason, I just love this pairing!). I won't add Anko and Mikoto for two reasons, one too big of an age difference and two, I see their relationship being more sisterly (or motherly in Mikoto's case) then anything else. TenTen I know next to nothing about and can't build anything off of her**

**Now then let's go wild!**

**Let's get wild!-Carnage/Naruto talking and thinking**

_**Let's get wild- **_**Kyuubi**

Let's get wild! - Normal

**BeastOfTruth Presents**

**Carnage in Konoha**

**Chapter two**

** Carnage, will you be my friend?**

(Timeskip: two years)

8 year old Hinata Hyuga hated her father at the moment. He always takes her on these "field trips" as he calls them, to makes sure she learns what a Hyuga heiress needs to know. Today, he's taken her to the Konoha Rehabilitation Center home of the insane and mentally ill. All she learned was the name and that it was one hundred feet below ground, for safety reasons, when her father saw some people that he know and started talking with them. After what seemed like an hour to the eight year old, she found that she needed to go to the "Little Ladies room". Not wanting to pull her father out of, what seemed like a, good conversation. She walked off to find it herself, her parent not even noticing her disappearance.

Hinata had opened numerous doors and hallways still having not found a bathroom. She sees the final door in this hallway. When she opened the door, she was disappointed it wasn't a bathroom, but was still interested enough to walk in to examine to room farther. It was different from the other rooms. For one it had a lot more room then the others and two it looked like it had been cut in half! The front half (the part Hinata's standing in) was all around boring. The floors, walls, and ceiling were made of wood and the only furniture was two old rocking chairs and a table. On the edge of the front half leading into the second half, was a long line of seals that went from the floor to ceiling and back down again. She studied them for a bit, until she started to look at the second room from were she was standing, careful not to step on or over the seals. This half was far nicer then the first. It looked like it was made for a child. There were toys and books scattered everywhere, a nice big white bed, and anything else a child might want. She also noted that the walls, floor, and ceiling of this half were pure white…. Well mostly. There were random red splashes in some spots that looked like someone had thrown red paint, but it was too dark to be paint. It almost looks like….

"May I help you?"The voice jumped her out off her thoughts and she turned to face its owner. She was too much in her own thoughts to see this child walking out of a door that was in the white room, washing his hands with a cloth. He was about her age and height, with yellow spiked hair with red highlights, blue eyes and three marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers. He was wearing a dark red tux and an orange tie (isn't he a stud, huh ladies). His eyes suddenly became near slits as he looked angry and he spoke in a harsher tone. "I repeat, may I help you?" Hinata looked down, trying not to anger this person. "Um, I'm looking for the bathroom" (I'm not doing the stutter. I can't write it well) the boy suddenly gave a winning smile and looked more welcoming. "That's all? I have one. You can use mine." She bowed, thanking him, moving toward the room he came out off, forgetting about the seals. As she closed the door, he gave off an insane smile and tendrils came out of his tux and waved about excitedly. "Welcome to my parlor, said **the spider to the fly**" he said roughly as his tux covered his hand, turning it into a blood red claw. He was too busy planning the downfall of this new comer to notice that the seal changed to a bright red color when Hinata stepped over them activating an alarm.

Haishi Hyuga had a feeling that something was not right; this feeling was elevated when an alarm went off. "WARNING! SUBJECT AREA 1209, AKA CARNAGE PLAYROOM, HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! REQUESTING ANBU SQUAD AND BODY CLEAN UP CREW!" One of the doctors talking to him sighed angrily. "Great, I wonder who the unlucky fuck that walked into his cell was." Haishi looked at him angrily. "I suggest you watch your language, after all there are children in the area." The doctor looked at Haishi confused. "Children? I don't see any children."When the doctor said that, Haishi started to look and ask where Hinata was and with that, a clean up mission turned into a rescue mission.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom to see the boy reading book. Hinata bowed to him. "Thanks, may I know the name of the person that helped me?" The boy looked up from his book and looked at her with a winning smile. "My names Naruto and yours?" Hinata smiled at the boy, now know as Naruto. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you but I need to get back to my father." "You can't." Hinata looked at Naruto with a questioning look. "Why not?" Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face. "Because, I have a present for you, but you must close your eyes." Being the naïve eight year old that she is, she closed her eyes and put her hands over them so she can't see. Naruto gave an insane smile. "All too easy" he thought, as his tux moved and covered him, transforming into the deadly Carnage. **"That face is just too pretty for world. I'll fix it, by cutting it in half!" **His hand started to expand out ward making the sides into axe heads. He brought it up and swung it down intending to cut her in half, but stopped inches from her head when he heard this. "I'm happy. I wasn't expecting to make a friend today." It was silent for a bit. Hinata was silent because she had no idea way she said it. Yes, she didn't have many friends in the academy and Neji stopped talking to her, but she only know Naruto for ten minutes and she is already calling him a friend. Naruto was quiet because he was confused. He never had a friend before and no one offered him friendship. The Carnage suit went back into being a tux and he looked at Hinata confused. "A friend huh" he thought "I wonder what that will be like." He stood there in pondered this new event when Hinata broke him out of his thoughts. "Naruto, what's taking so long?" Naruto panicked he forgot that he needed to give her something. He sent a tendril to pick up a random toy and bring it to him. When he felt something in his hands, he brought it in front of himself. "Ok open your eyes!" Hinata opened her eyes excitedly and saw what he was holding. "A teddy bear?" it was in fact a teddy bear, it looked worn and played with and was missing its left ear. "Ya, it's my favorite. I never had a friend before so I think you should have it." Hinata happily accepted the present, and had a strange warm feeling rising up in her. "I have more toys, want to play?" Hinata squeezed the teddy bear and nodded, and both ran off with full intent to have a good day.

"A barrier?" Haishi questioned, as he and a full Anbu squad run down hallways toward Naruto's room. The Captain nodded. "Hai, after the first three months of 's entrance, we quickly learned that no conventional means would work on him. He could rip off any steel door and brake through any walls. If he couldn't rip a door off, he would send one of his tendrils to pick the lock. Eventually, it was decided to use a full scale detention seal on his cell. Meaning things can go in his cell, but nothing can come out." Haishi nodded in understanding, as the Anbu stopped in front of a door. "Ok, everybody, when we go in we're doing to deactivate the seals, and he's going to try anything to out. Two objectives rescue Lady Hyuga and don't let the beast leave his cage. Now, be ready for anything." At that, the Captain opened the door ready for everything, but they got something they weren't expecting.

The sound of children laughing. They saw Naruto and Hinata playing with Naruto's toys, not noticing the newcomers. Most would call this scene cute, but the Anbu knew better. They knew about the devil hiding under the disguise of a child. They went straight to work removing the seals. After they were done with that, they started moving to get Hinata.

"Hinata…" Hinata looked up to see her father walking toward her. "Hi, dad! I'm sorry I did not come back, but I've made a new friend!" Haishi looked over the boy she was playing with and wondering if he is the monster everyone makes him out to be. "That's nice Hinata, but it's time to go." Hinata nodded and started walking out with her father and wave good bye to her new friend. Everything would have been fine, if one of the Anbu thought Naruto was doing something threatening (in reality, was waving back) and throw a kuai at him. It would have hit him in the head but a tendril came out of his suit and blocked it in midair. "I knew it you're trying to hurt me and for this **you must die!"**With a scream, Naruto turned into Carnage, and whipped out a tendril, grabbing Hinata and bringing her behind him. **"I know! You're doing this because you're jealous that she's my friend and not yours!"** Carnage then sent out tons of sharp shards shooting from the front of his body, hitting most of the Anbu but they weren't big or sharp enough to kill. One of the Anbu rushed him. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" He hit Carnage and forced him to hit the opposing wall, making him let go of Hinata. **"You called that a hit?! Now here's a hit."** The Anbu felt himself get punched in the face, forcing him to the other side of the room and through the wall. **"Now that's a hit! And for a limited time, you Anbu fucks can get "Carnage's greatest hits" for free! Ohh and look here people are trying to sneak up on me. Cute."** When the two Anbu's, trying to do said act, heard him, they started to rush him. Only to find that tendrils wrapped around their necks and start to suffocate them. Carnage smiled and willed the tendrils squeeze harder. "Stop it, Naruto." Carnage looked at Hinata, looking at him with scared but determined eyes.** "Oh?! Now tell me tots, why would I do that?" **"Because if you don't, I won't be your friend anymore." Carnage lost his insane smirk and looked frightened.**" Ok, I'll let everyone down but you have to visit ok?!" **Hinata nodded as Carnage let everyone go and turned back to Naruto, she left promising to visit.

(Time skip: two weeks)

"And strangely enough, Haishi let her." Mused the hokage as he read the reports again. It seems every since that day, Naruto's treatments have been going in leaps and bonds! He even started to talk to and allow the doctors take care of him. This day would have been perfect, if not an Anbu appeared to his side." Sir, a council meeting has been called." He sighed; as much as the hokage hated the council, it would cause too much trouble too kill them all. "Ok, Tora, what's the subject?" the Anbu, Tora, Looked at the hokage. "Yesterday, a doctor had declared Naruto Uzumaki mentally sane enough to stand trail for his crimes." The hokage sighed; yep this is going to be a long day

**Wow, this took a long time for me to write. Remember to review and have a happy new year!**

**Next time on Carnage in Konoha: Carnage, tell me more!**


	3. Chapter 3, Carnage, Escape!

Carnage, escape!

**I'm back and Wow I'm already up to chapter three (or is it that I'm only up to chapter three I can never tell with a storyline this long). Things are starting to go faster wouldn't you say? **

**Ok, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that Temari, , and Ino are being taken out of the harem. (Please, say it's not so!) It is. Someone had brought up enough points to prove that it would not work and the more I think about it, they would mess up the story. The good news is that and Ayame is taking their place! (I approve) so far the harem is Hinata, Ayame, and Fem. Kyuubi so we have two spots open. And I just to give a shout out to Wolfone10, Kyuubi16, others who have reviewed and helped me through my thought process **** here's a Carnage cookie for you all ( with blood and all! Yum!) Now then, I have so more to bring up.**

**There will be no lemons in this story. I understand that harem's and lemons usually go hand In hand, but I can't write lemon's and have no indention to right now. The only way I would is if I got someone to write them for me. Right now however, it's going to be lemon free.**

**I am not going to have gigantic harem. Five at the most. I have seen too many fics crash and burn because the harem got too big and took over the story. If you want someone in the harem tell me (No Sakura and male x male, I'm ok if you like it, but I'm not doing It and I hate Sakura.) but it has to make sense and you have to tell me why it would work.**

**Pric3y: I know that it could have been longer, but at that point I did not know how to make the conversation go. I might go back and redo that chapter when I get better at this. I like Venom/Carnage and Naruto crossovers too :)**

**edboy4926: thanks! Always love encouragement! As for Venom, he does not fit in my plan right now and I'm trying to stay away from using him but I might bring him in if I find a place that he fits.**

**agnar: thanks! Constructive criticism is always nice! I'm fixing it in this chapter, might go back later to past chapters if I have time.**

**I'm trying to fix the mega paragraphs, tell me if I've done it right or not**

**Because it took so long I'm giving you a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Carnage. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Marvel Company/ Stan Lee. If I did, Peter parker would still be alive and Naruto would be a bad ass**

**BeastofTruth Presents**

**Carnage in Konoha**

**Chapter three**

**Carnage, escape!**

Let's get wild!-Normal speech

_Let's get wild!-_Thought

**Let's get wild! -** Demon/Carnage

Let's get wild! - Justu

**Let's get wild! -** Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

The Hokage sighed thinking about whatmockery this trail was as he watched an unnecessary amount of chains and seals placed on eight year old Naruto. First, he was bound by a straight-jacket, then wrapped him in chains, after that placed the same detention seal that was on his cell around him, and then if the seal failed, placed a kill switch seal on him, which if triggered, would cause an explosion equal to a high level Katon incineration technique. "_Someone seems scared of him_" he thought as he observed the room. On the left side, the civilian council, who was looking at Naruto with a mix of disgust and fear. During the two years of Naruto's confinement, they started to make him out as the metaphorical monster under the bed waiting to kill them. He then looked at his right side, the shinobi council looked at Naruto with pity, and one looked like she was about to cry. Mikoto Uchiha, one of the two survivors of the clan massacre, (Ya, I kept her alive so what it's my story!) had taken an odd fixation on her savior since that night a year ago. The only reason she's alive is she went to visit Naruto that night.

"Sir, prisoner held down and seals activated." He nodded as the Anbu Shinshun'd away. "_I'm getting too old for this shit_" he thought as he brought down the gavel, quieting the room.

"I now bring this court to order. The trail of Naruto Uzumaki is now in progress. Naruto Uzumaki, you are accused of thirteen counts of murder. How do you plead?" Naruto was going to speak but Tsume Inuzuka spoke out first.

"Wait, Thirteen counts?! I thought he only killed three!" the Yamanka head, Inoichi sighed at this.

"Those are the only ones that were ever allowed to be open to public knowledge, Tsume. The only reason I know this is because my clan helps the Rehabilitation Center. Except for the traitors he killed saving , killed three Anbu when being moved to his cell, four doctors in an escape attempt, and three nurses who went into his cell and due to the seals couldn't get out or escape from him. We don't care about the traitors, we care about the ten though, that's what he's on trail for and trust me when I say this. I really hope they don't show pictures of the murders." Choza Akimichi looked at his friend.

"Why's that,Inoichi?"

"Have you ever seen a woman that's been skinned alive? It's not pretty."

The shinobi council paled as the hokage hit the gavel again to bring everyone's attention back to the subject.

"Now then, Naruto, how do you plead?" Naruto looked up at the hokage with a smile on his face.

"Guilty as fuck."

The entire council looked surprised at this exclamation. They expected him to deny the charges, but Naruto looked like he was proud of his deeds.

"Well for three of them, for the rest you have the wrong guy" The council looked confused at this.

"Shut up, you monster! There are too many witnesses that saw you do the acts for you to hide behind lies!" said an overweight fat man, who almost had a heart attack when Naruto glared at him.

"You may call me a monster or a murderer, hell; you can call me a demon, but don't ever call me a lair! I never had lied and never will lie! So if I say I only killed six people and no one else, then by Kami's holy name, I'm telling the truth!" This caused the "honorable" Council to burst into arguments over this, some calling for his death and some asking him to explain. This continued for several minutes until Shibi Aburame stood up, showing that he wished to speak. This in itself caused the room to stop speaking, due to the fact the Aburame clan head rarely spoke, but when he did it was always important.

"Lord Hokage, I believe I know the problem is and request a chance to test my theory." The Hokage looked at the stoic Aburame before nodding, allowing the Aburame to stand up and walk in front of seal line. Shibi then turned to face both of the councils.

"How many here have read Naruto's file before attending this trail?" Most of the shinobi council nodded while the civilian just shook their heads, not having read the file because most of them already thought Naruto guilty.

The Aburame head just shook his head and continued to talk. "Well then I guess I will have to explain, here" moved his hand to the chained up Naruto. "Claims to have killed three people, which I'm guessing are the three nurses that fell in your cell?" Naruto just nodded dumbly.

"That's what I thought. You see, honorable council, those are the only murders that recognized himself as Naruto Uzumaki, the rest of the murders, however, the rest he called himself Carnage. The psychiatrists and doctors as persona that he created to protected himself, but I don't believe it so." The Hokage looked at the Aburame thoughtfully.

"So you believe he's not insane, and that something else is causing it all?" The Hokage asked hopefully. The Aburame looked the hokage passively.

"No, he is indeed insane, looking at the murders of the nurses, but I believe that Carnage is in fact a separate entity. Throughout the various testing done on Mr. Uzumaki, there have abnormalities in his blood samples. This could suggest a type of disease or worse a parasitic live form, but the doctors, once again, wrote this off because of Mr. Uzumaki being the Kyubbi container. Now, let's see if my theory is right."

Shibi turned to look at Naruto before asking. "May I speck to Carnage?"

Naruto looked confused until he grew a demented smile and gave a dark, maniacal laugh as a blood red substance covered him turning him into Carnage. He then proceeds to rip apart his straight jacket and break to chains holding him down.

"**Fuck, it's nice to use this body again. I haven't moved around since forever. Now you wanted to talk, bug boy?" **The Aburame headlooked impassive at this new entity, but if anyone knew him, they could tell something about it was putting him on edge.

"Yes, it is I that called you, Carnage. If I may ask, are you the Kyubbi?" The council seemed to lean forward, both interested and fearful of what the answer could be. Carnage just looked up to the clan and did something no one expected.

He laughed.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** He dropped to his knees laughing, his tendrils waving about excitedly.** "HAHAHAHA! You thought I was the fox bitch?! HAHAHAHAHA! I can't breath!"** As his laughter grew in volume, some of the council member shifted around in their seats, lightly embarrassed because that was what they thought.

"Enough!" exclaimed the Hokage, silencing everyone but Carnage who was still giggling.

"Ok, then Carnage, What are you, if not the Fox?" the third Hokage asked, Carnage just looking up at him.

"**Fuck off old man, I'm not telling you shit!"** this once again sent the council into a rage.

"You will answer any question we give you monster!" a pick haired member said.

"… **I'm really going to enjoy gutting you"**

"Oh! And how do you plan to do that with this seals?!"

"**You didn't seal the floor."** This confused the council until they realized. They were on the top floor.

"Someone stop him!" yelled the Hokage, but it was too late. Carnage had already made an axe with his suit and made a hole in the floor. As he jumped through his made hole, one of the Anbu made a hand sign, activating the kill switch and engulfing Carnage in flame. One of the Anbu looked down the hole to see if it was a kill, only to dodge being nearly hit by a blood red spear.

"**Son of a bitch! That hurt like hell!"** Everyone heard that and then the sound of a window breaking meaning one thing.

Carnage was loose in the village.

**Aren't I a mean person, leaving you with a cliff hanger, but hey to make up for it the next chapter will have tons of fights and explain everything.**

**Next: Carnage, tell me more!**


	4. Chapter 4 Carnage, tell me more part 1

Carnage, tell me more part 1!

**I'm back and ready to spill some blood! Ok time for answers to the reviews**

**EndGame666: Thank you, I'll go back and fix it when I find a good time to.**

**Darkconvoy99: As much as I would love too, I can't find a good way to throw them in without it seeming confusing and slightly half-assed. So sorry, but I'll try to think of a way.**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Carnage. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and the Marvel Company/ Stan Lee. **

**BeastofTruth Presents**

**Carnage in Konoha**

**Chapter three**

**Carnage, tell me more part 1!**

Let's get wild!-Normal speech

_Let's get wild!-_Thought

**Let's get wild! -** Demon/Carnage

Let's get wild! - Justu

**Let's get wild! -** Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

**Warning! This chapter contains some horrifying and twisted images. If you read it and don't like it, what are you doing reading a rated M Carnage Fic?**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Sakura was having a good day, even though her mom was doing some type of meeting, her father took the day off of work to spend the day with her. Sakura's dad was a plain man, brown hair, brown eyes, and medium stature. Everyone always told her she took more after her mom than her dad. Right now they were walking through the park.

"Dad, look! A Sakura tree!"

"That's right, Sakura, it is."

"Hey, Dad, mom said you named me after a Sakura tree why?"

"Well, because when you were born, I looked at you and knew that as long as I took care of you, you will become as beautiful as a Sakura tree."

"Really, Dad?"

"Yes, I will always be there to protect you, Sakura."

"**Don't count on it."**

As Sakura's dad turned to find the sound, five long spears sped out from one of the surroundings bushes, stabling him in different places of his body. As the body started to fall, Sakura launched forward to see what happened to her father, when a butch of red tendrils came out of the bush and wrapped around her, lifting her in the air. Before she could scream, a tendril wrapped around her mouth.

"**Now then, please be quiet girl, after all I have work to do."**

What walked out looked like something from nightmares, Sakura closed her eyes, hoping it was a nightmare and she'll wake up. Unfortunately, the fiend sent more tendrils that slithered up and pried open her eyelids keeping them open.

"**Sorry, Girly, but this is a show and shows always need a crowed. Now don't worry about "Daddy", one of my spears hit his spine, so he's still alive. But he'll feel everything I do to him, now watch girl, your about to see art."**

Carnage giggled as he turned his fingers into blood red hooks.

Carnage brought his now hook-like fingers to the top of her dad's skull, but only went deep enough to not pierce the skull. He dragged them all they way down his face.

"**Awww, I messed up his face. Whelp, might as well get rid of it"**

Carnage than made some quick cuts, and in short time, the face was quickly ripped off, leaving the body unrecognizable.

"**I'm sorry, Girly, I just haven't killed in so long. Hehehehehe, I just can't stop myself, it's too much FUN!"**

Sakura tried to look away, but couldn't (A/N remember, tendrils are holding her eyelids open). All she could do was cry as Carnage brought forth an axe head from his hand and started to chop up her father.

"**The arm bone connects to the shoulder bone, the shoulder bone connects to the….Um, fuck I forgot the lyrics! Oh well, I'm bored anyways."**

"**Oh, you still here, Girly? Well, of course, you are. I tied you up, silly me! Now I can't keep calling you girly, tell me your name. If you scream, I'll kill you, ok?"**

Sakura was scared. If this monster told her it would kill her, it was probably telling the truth. So when the tendril covering her mouth moved, she didn't scream and answered him.

"I'm… Sakura."

"**Sakura, huh? Pretty name for such a pretty girl. Mines, Carnage. What's a little thing like you doing out here?"**

"Well, my daddy… (Sniff)… wanted to celebrate me getting into the ninja academy, Mister Carnage."

"**The ninja academy? Were they teach you to kill and stuff?"**

As Sakura nodded, Carnage's smile seemed to become more insane.

"Mister Carnage, Can you please let me go now?"

"**Sorry, little Sakura, but if you want to know the art of killing, look no further. I know more about killing then anyone else, and hell, I always wanted to try teaching. HeheheheHAHAHAHA!"**

As the tendril recovered her mouth and Carnage carried her away laughing, Sakura continued to cry for the loss of her father and what is to come.

"**Now all we need to do is find so assistants for my teaching plan."**

**Naruto's mindscape (as everything is going on)**

Naruto woke confused. He was lying down in a foot of water in what appeared to be a sewer in disrepair. He sat up and looked around until his eyes fell on what could be described as a beautiful woman. She wore simple clothing, a red dress. She had long red hair that fell down her back and had a perfect body.

"Who are you?"

The women seemed confused, but happy.

"Well, it's no surprise that you don't know me, but I had hoped…"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, I'm your mother."

"…mommy?"

As Naruto ran into her and cuddled her, she brushed his hair and whispered softly in his ear.

"Don't worry, Mommy will be here. Always."

If one looked at their shadows, you would see one normal one and one that looked like a fox laughing.

**Konoha meat foundry**

"You sure their in there?"

"Yes, lord Hokage, Carnage and his hostages are in their."

The Hokage looked at the attack squad, made up of the clan heads, and nodded before bursting thorough the door.

What they saw was not comforting.

"My God.."

They saw civilians, dead and alive, suspended on meat hooks, and in the center of this bloody madness, was Carnage dissecting a man alive and forcing Sakura to watch.

"Please, just let me die."

"**No can do, buddy, teaching here. Now you see, Sakura, here is the kidney and if you pierce it like this…."**

"Carnage, stop this at once!"

"**Fuck, you guys again?! Oh well, more teaching material."**

Carnage turned around and launched a spear form his body, causing the attack squad to split formation. Before he could launch another attack, Mikoto appeared in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

Gen jutsu: Hell viewing mirror!

Carnage looked at her and was about to bring down a sword he made then stopped. He twitched. Then his entire body and his tendrils started to move around in pain.

"**Fuck! It burns! No, get away from me! GET AWAY!"**

He turned and broke through a wall, running and screaming in pain through the night.

"Naruto! Stop!"

"Mikoto, hold!"

Mikoto turned to see that the Hokage was holding her back.

"We have injured that need treatment, and if we can't find him in the day, it'll be impossible at night. I know you have attachment to the boy, but please, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

Mikoto nodded hesitantly and went to the meat hooks to bring the bodies down.

**Konoha Hospital**

The clan heads stood around and waited for Inoichi to come out of treating the girl they found. As they waited they thought about the strange encounter they had.

"What did you do, Mikoto, to make him run like that?"

"I don't know. All I did was cast a Genjutsu."

"I think I know what happened."

Everyone looked at the Nara head looking at every lazily.

"For this theory to work lets assume that this Carnage is a parasite. (Everyone nods) Ok, here it is, we know that Carnage is a diffent entity, thus a separate mind. So when that suit was up and you cast the genjutsu, not only did you hit Carnage, but also Naruto, doubling the effect of the genjutsu and if we also go with that Carnage helps its host, it will try to get rid of the genjutsu, but their both affected and connected. So if Naruto gets rid of the genjutsu, he would simply get it again because Carnage also is within the genjutsu and visa-versa. So it ends up becoming an infinite loop of pain, and once again it doesn't help that he's mentally unstable, once again increasing the effectiveness of the genjutsu. With all these in mind, he can not get rid of it with his level of training. So in all, Mikoto just gave him pain equal to a being run over by an train from snow country multiple times all while being haunted by the illusions of the genjutsu."

Before Mikoto could say that she didn't mean to cause him pain or anyone to respond, Inoichi walked out looking tired and horrified.

"Inoichi, is she okay?"

"Okay is not a word I will ever use to describe this moment. Carnage has made this girl seen terrible things, the murder of her father and the things we saw just the tip of the iceberg. I removed a lot of her memories, but the psychological damage was to great, so her damage and memories might resurface in someway, shape, or form, but I won't know in what way."

**Sakura's Hospital room**

She was crying that ninja came in and told her that she and her father were in an accident and only she survived.

"_If only I had been…"_

"_**Stronger. Your weak, he showed you what strength is, too control another life in the palm of your hands and crush it!**_

"_What?! Who are you?! Who are you talking about and why are you saying such things?"_

"_**You're not ready to know what really happened yet, but you can call me "Inner Sakura"."**_

**End! Sorry if it's short, but it just felt right to end it there. No I was not "Picking on Sakura" I just felt that's what Carnage would do (at least mine). Read and Review!**

**Next: Carnage, Tell me more Part 2**


	5. Chapter 5 Carnage tell me more part 2

Chapter 5: Carnage tell me more part 2

**I'm back! And with a new blood soaked chapter! Now let's go into the responses to the reviews.**

**Dregus: sorry to inform, but that's not Kushina.**

**A Fan: yes you may have a cookie.**

**I just read the "New age spiderman" plot behind Carnage…. And it was complete bull shit! Carnage is not an alien that goes around draining life force from others and becomes more powerful!**

**That's my mini rant. Now here's the fic.**

**BeastOfTruth does not own Naruto or Spider-Man.**

Let's get wild!-Normal speech

_Let's get wild!-_Thought

**Let's get wild**! - Demon/Carnage

Let's get wild! - Justu

**Let's get wild**! - Flashback or Mindscape break or Time skips

**As the Fight is going on**

"Shhhhhhh, it's ok, honey. Mommy's here."

The Kyubbi couldn't believe it! How simple it was for this brat to believe her. When Carnage first talked with her, she didn't think he could hold his end of the bargain, but once again, she underestimates what effects insanity has on a person. As she ran her hand through Naruto's hair, she thought about what a useful pawn she has acquired. Now all she needs is to make the first move.

"Naru-kun, you want to show that you love mommy right?"

Kyubbi nearly gagged using such familiarity addressing the boy, but smiled when Naruto shock his head wildly.

"Yes, I'll do anything!"

"That's a good boy, you see that seal over there? Well, It's stopping me from seeing you as much as I would like and that makes me sad, can you please tear it down?"

Naruto ran over towards the seal, intent on destroying the thing that kept him from his "mother". Kyubbi smirked as he reached up to grab the seal, and then looked confused as he suddenly froze just inches from the seal. Then she heard a loud female voice.

"Gen jutsu: Hell viewing mirror"

What happened next was to fast for her to comprehend. A loud screeching sound was heard throughout the mindscape, forcing Naruto to the ground holding his ears in pain. Then the mindscape started slowly started to crumble like pieces of glass.

"No! I was so close!"

She felt herself being slowly forced back into her seal. As angry as she was, there was one thing she had that everyone else didn't. She had time and patience.

**The next day**

Mikoto sighed as she and a group of ninja's moved through a crowd currently fleeing from the market district.

"_Hard to find my ass."_

Everyone had basically been woken this morning by the sound of Carnage forcing his way through the village. Normally this would be a bad thing, but for some reason, no one has been killed since last night. For the most part, Carnage seems more interested in running and hiding then killing.

"_It could be because of what I did last night."_

She had barley slept when she went home last night. If what the Nara head said last night was true, then she caused Naruto an immeasurable amount of pain. She could not sleep with that type of guilt.

"Target sighted."

Mikoto nodded and looked at her partner. The Clan heads were put into pairs so they could cover more ground. She was paired with Shibi Aburame, because they felt going into hand to hand combat with Carnage is a losing battle, no matter how sane he is.

Once Carnage came in sight, one could tell something was wrong with him. His normal blood red coloring turned into a dull red. He was moving sluggishly and in a drunkard manner. Mikoto looked at him worried.

"Naruto?"

Carnage turned around, she expected some type of snappy response, but instead she got a gurgle before he fell on his knees.

"Naruto!"

"Lady Mikoto, stay back!"

"**Arggggggg!"**

Parts of Carnages body started to bulge everywhere in an almost comedic way before it settled and he started to throw up bloody liquid. This lasted a couple of minutes until he noticed ninja start to surround him.

"**Arrrgghghh!"**

He created foot long needle like spikes on his shoulders and ran to shoulder tackle at one of the ninja, who was smart enough to jump out of the way. The house behind him was not so lucky. He broke though the wall and what it sounded like he kept going and breaking trough more houses with his tackle.

"Dam, that's one tough fucker."

"Yes, but right he's like a wounded boar, only throwing his weight around and trying to escape. We can thank Mikoto-sama for that."

This small conversation between some of the ninja's in her group made her heart sink. She saw Naruto throw up blood and not even capable of human speech, and it was her who caused it. Yes, it was Carnage who was using Naruto's body, but she believed that it was still Naruto's body, so she should still call him Naruto right?

"Actually it's worse than we could imagine."

"What do you mean Shibi?"

Everyone looked over at the Aburame head to see a swarm of bugs picking up a chuck from the bloody pile Carnage threw up.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No what?"

"This is an Appendix."

Everyone looked in disgust or amazement. Mikoto look in surprise.

"So you're saying….?"

"Yes, Carnage threw up Naruto's Appendix."

"But why?"

"It's doing what any body would do, but at an extreme level. It's expelling what ever is affecting it, but the problem is it can't find it because the problem is a gen justu. So right Carnage is taking stabs to see what the problem is and tossing what might be causing the problem, and like the useful parasite that it is, it will use every tool Naruto's body contains to fix what ever is wrong."

"I don't see a problem. It's not like it's going to toss anything necessary for life."

"I don't think you're seeing what I mean."

Mikoto thought about it, before her eyes widened in fear.

"You don't mean it would…..?!"

"I do."

As Mikoto looked in fear, the other ninja looked confused.

"What does he mean?"

"What he means is that at some point Carnage might the Kyubbi's power to fix the problem."

The other ninja, have forgotten whose body Carnage possessed, where suddenly hit with paranoia and fear.

"Then what are we doing?! We have to kill it!"

" if we do that we might force it to call on the Kyubbi sooner, and if any of you try to kill the boy, you have to get trough me first!"

"Sorry, Mikoto-sama"

The conversation would have continued if the radio hadn't cackled to life.

"Team Fang calling in, target seen moving toward Academy, moving in to take down."

"Team Fang before you move in there's something you must know."

**That's it for now! Read and review!**

**Next Carnage Not afraid to die!**


End file.
